1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, a device, and a system for monitoring a taxi.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes, a passenger will leave an article in a taxi, and it cannot be known in time that the passenger's article is left in the taxi if the article is left in the taxi.